


Space Party!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Unikitty is in space and then not in space!
Kudos: 1





	Space Party!

Unikitty was in space. She got there from the broken ship that Dr. Fox made her for her party.

"Help how will I get out of space!" Unikitty said.

"I will save you!" Puppycorn said because he was an astronot now.

Puppycorn grabbed Unikitty and pulled her all the way back to Earth except it wasn't Earth it was the Unikingdom.

"I love you all!" Unikitty said to her subjects.

Then they threw her a not space party because she was afraid of space now. Even Garfield the cat came to the party because they had lasanya.

The End


End file.
